Fight Like a Woman
by Little Moose
Summary: Loki and Thor come across a boy in the market place one day, but upon further investigation Loki finds out that he is in fact a she. In the process of saving her from some rouges Dorris injures herself while saving Loki. Forever in debt to her, Loki brings her back to the palace to be healed and possibly more.
1. Chapter 1

**Fight Like a Woman**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or any of its characters. This is mainly a Loki fan fic. WARNING! Smut maybe contain in the future of this story. I'll post another warning when that happens.**

**Chapter One**

The weather is warm, the breeze light, but carrying the scent of the flowers from the meadow. The sky bright, crisp with blue spotted with white puffy clouds and birds drifting through their skies. The farm was livelier than it usually was, the chickens clucking wildly, the pigs grunting more so than usual and the horses sung their loud tunes. The parents of Dorris and Herc poked their heads out of the door to see their children fighting.

Herc, the oldest, built to lift to heavy barrels of hay and chop wood. Herc has dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes and a chiseled jaw that almost took a swift hit from his little sister, who had swung her wooden sword at him. Dorris, was a bit scrawny, her chocolate locks flowing gracefully from its leather hold and dark blue eyes predicting his every move.

Their mother, Zahn, called from the door, demanding them to stop. Only Herc's attention was caught, his mistake. Dorris swung her sword underneath his feet, making his fall backwards, and catching his sword in her hands.

"Dorris, that is quiet enough!" Zahn yelled finally catching the attention of her daughter.

"I win." Dorris chanted, but only basked in her glory for a few seconds longer, until her mother grabbed both of her wrists and squeezed them roughly making her drop the weapons. "Mother 'tis only a game."

"A game meant for men and children, for which you are not!" Zahn yelled, Herc stood and dusted himself off.

"Mother—" Herc began, but was soon cut off by his mother's cold stare.

"Back to the barn, make sure the horses are ready for your travels tomorrow to the Capital." Zahn ordered, "And you, young lady, are to get cleaned up and prepare for dinner."

While Zahn dragged her unruly daughter back to the house she fought, shouted and looked to her father, Quil, for help. After pushing their daughter into the loo, did Quil speak.

"What is the matter with Dorris learning how to fight?" Quil asked only to receive a glare from his wife.

"It is not proper for a lady to learn how to use a sword or the bow or riding a horse." Zahn said huffing about the kitchen, looking for the cub bards that hold her dishware captive. "A lady learns how to cook, sew, collect eggs and acts politely."

Quil hackled, "Learning lady chores bores the poor lass and I don't blame her! I would be falling asleep too. So what if she can fight, shoot or ride better than any man! At least she's alive and well!"

Finally finding the dishware Zahn slammed them on the table, "How will we marry her off when she can best her future husband at chess!"

Dorris listened to her parents banter back and forth in the kitchen while she washed the mud from her tan skin. She mocked her mother in the mirror with ugly face and stuck her chest out to mimic her defending father. She depressingly sighed at the thought of getting married, starting her own family. Dorris didn't want to spend the rest of her days held in a house doing "lady chores" like her mother. In fact, she dreaded it.

After washing Dorris quietly tiptoed to her room to change into a dress, but hearing that her parents weren't done she snuck out through her window to meet her brother at the barn.

"Do our parents still squawk?" Herc asked as he heaved another box into the wagon.

Dorris sighed, "Yes…" She looked up at her brother through her unruly bangs and played with the tips of her hair, "brother…do you think me strange?"

Herc laughed, smiling widely, "you are my little sister, of course I think you strange." Seeing that his comment did not lighten her mood he ran a hand through his hair and sat beside her. "Come now, little sis, it's a joke!"

"I know it is, brother, but…" She brought her knees to her chest, "I feel as if I have let mother down, but I cannot help if I like the way a sword feels in my hand. Or how riding feels like I'm flying with the birds and those womanly chores are boring and unfulfilling."

"Dear Dorris, you are not strange, you are adventurous. A true thrill, really. But perhaps you should yourself in mother's view. She thinks you will not find a husband to care for you—."

Dorris slammed her fists on her knees and starred angrily at her brother, "Maybe I do not want to a man to care for me! Maybe I do not want children and this life. Maybe…maybe…" Herc placed a hand on his little sister's head as the tears fell. A few moments passed and Dorris glanced at the wagon. "I wish I could go with you to the city."

Herc scrunched his face protest, "I do not know little sister, the city is loud, full of strange things…stranger than you." He elbowed her in the rib and succeeded in getting her to laugh.

The dinner table was quiet, uncomfortable quiet, as Dorris played with her potatoes and carrots. She glanced back and forth between each of her family members.

"When do you leave tomorrow, my boy?" Quil asked shoveling another heaping portion of potatoes into his hole. Dorris couldn't help but laugh at her large farther. He wasn't obese; he was a tall man with muscles—bulky.

The son finished drinking his ale before answering, eyeing his little sister, "I plan on leaving before dawn."

"So early?" Zahn asked almost dropping the food from her fork.

"By mid-afternoon the streets will be packed. The horse wouldn't be able to push through the waves of people, she might trample a few, but…it's just better for me to leave as early as possible."

Dorris was brimming with excitement from her brother's story of the city. Over the last twenty one seasons Herc has told her about the many vendors selling their homes food and crafts, the soldiers from the palace keeping the order and peace, the random prostitutes. She has dreamed of going there.

"Dorris!" Her mother shouted.

She shook the daydream away and met her mother's stare, "were you not paying attention and sit up straight!"

Dorris was about to retaliate until Herc cleared his throat and shook his head. Straightening up and pushing a stray curl behind her ear, Dorris did everything she could to not glare at her mother, "I'm sorry mother, my mind was elsewhere. What did you say?"

Zahn mentally rolled her eyes at her daughter's hidden sarcasm, "I asked if you looked over the suitors—."

"No I haven't." Dorris interrupted, "and I will not be looking over them anytime soon."

Zahn's face grew redder by the second, Quil stood up and walked behind his wife and held her to her seat. "Dear…calm down…remember what we spoke about…"

She tried holding her breath, counting in her head, but her temper got the best of her. "Why haven't you decided yet?"

"Because I do not wish to marry and be kept in ball and chain!" Dorris retorted.

"Marriage is not a ball and chain, it is a partnership! It is someone to spend the rest of your life with, why can you not see that?" Zahn stood from her chair and removed the plate from Dorris's spot.

Dorris launched herself from the table, "Because maybe…maybe I do not wish to be you! Maybe I do not wish to spend the rest of my life cooking and cleaning and doing whatever it is you do! It is a boring life!"

She took off running to the barn, with her mother yelling after her. Herc quietly excused himself from the table and went to his room to get sleep. Quil sat his wife down and poured her a cup of tea.

"Look at it this way, darling. At least you know how she feels." Quil said picking up his daughter's chair and setting it in its place.

In the barn Dorris pouted in a pile of hay with a kitten purring in her lap. She solemnly stared down at the grey kitten and wished for its simple life of chasing mice. "You are so lucky, little one." She fell back against the hay, scaring the cat from its place. With her arms stretched out against the wheat she hummed in frustration. Then a thought struck her, she sat up quickly and looked to her riding clothes.

"Tis maybe not the smartest thing I've done, but it certainly tis the best." She marveled at her horse, Mal, who sensed she wasn't up to good.

The next morning, in the palace Thor searched for his brother, although he didn't know why he searched so hard. He found him in the same place he's always at. The library, sitting in his seat with numerous books surrounding him.

"There you are brother, come, we venture out soon." Thor said whisking his little brother to his feet with a wide grin.

"Leave me be, you oaf." Loki said gently shoving his brother away, "I wish to be alone."

Thor laughed, "You always wish to be alone. I am just asking a few hours that you spend with me or will that hurt your precious book's feelings?"

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes, "what is it you want from me, brother?"

An hour later Loki stood by his brother's side with a forced smile, "Thor when you said you wished to spend time with me you neglected to tell me you were coming to the market."

"Did I?" Thor asked sarcastically, "it must have slipped my mind."

"Yes…like most things do." Loki said under his breath.

Farther away from the brothers, a boy wearing dirty riding clothes and a mushroom hat weaved his way through the crowd. Looking up at the different vendors with a variety of food, jewelry, trinkets, weapons and clothes he didn't watch his heading. Bumping right into two huge forces and falling on his butt. Rubbing his back side he offered his apologies and as soon as he looked up at the two he couldn't decide if he should extremely excited or fear for his life. Thor and Loki, the two princes of Asgard, stood before him. Thor held his gigantic hand out to the boy and helped him to his feet.

"I am so terrible sorry, my lords." He bowed his head swiftly, almost losing his hat.

"You have nothing to fear, boy." Thor said grinning like a fool while placing a hand on the boy's thin shoulders, "it is difficult to walk through crowds such as these."

The boy looked Thor in the eye and thanked him for understanding and only chanced a shy glance at Loki, fearing him. "Look at this young boy, brother. He is pretty as a girl." Thor teased. "I bet the fair maidens flock to you like birds in water."

The boy gentle shook his head, "No my lord, they only tease me and want to dress me up in their clothes." Thor released a thunderous laugh, catching everyone's attention. The boy bowed again, "Forgive my rushing apologies and thanks, but I best be getting back to my horse."

Thor nodded and elbowed his brother in the ribs, who in return slightly bowed his head. The brothers watched the boy run off in the direction of the fields until he could no longer be seen. Continuing with their walk, greeting their people and making small talk Loki kept his thoughts on the boy.

"Don't you think it strange brother?" Loki asked once Thor returned with a gift for their mother.

"What is that?" Thor asked.

Loki hesitated feeling a bit shy about his question. "That the boy seemed to fear me?"

Thor glanced at his brother with a cheeky smile, "can you not blame him brother? You are the dark prince, after all. Master of magic, God of Mischief. He probably thought you would light his hat afire or something." Loki laughed along with his brother, but only for a moment when he remembered the boys dark blues eyes gazing at him with slight fear. "Loki if it bothers you this much, then find the boy and tell him that you were not angry."

"Ah he is long gone." Loki had already considered following him to the fields, but that time passed.

On the ride home Loki looked back towards the fields and halted his horse. Surely the boy would already be gone, he thought. "Thor…"

"Yes brother!" He shouted cheerfully.

"Tell mother I am going to be a bit late." Loki said and before Thor could question Loki was already riding his horse widely.

Loki rode his horse across the fields searching for the boy, but soon gave up when the sun started to disappear behind the tree line. Clicking his tongue and giving the horse direction he began to head home, but when the ears of his horse perked up and looked towards the distant he stopped their movement. Quietly he listened. Thinking it was just the wind he gently nudge his horse along until, this time, he heard the cry himself. Following the cries and hollers Loki came upon a group of men terrorizing the boy from the market, chasing him while riding his horse with torches.

One of the men brought the torch up to the horse's face, causing it to stand on its back legs. Somehow the boy managed to stay on, holding the reigns for dear life. Loki stood up on his foot holders and watched as the boy was dragged from his horse and struck to the ground. Angrily Loki charged at the fight, reading his sword for combat. The men cowered behind one another, calling out Loki's title and name.

"What goes on here?" Loki demanded, "Why do you torment this boy and his beast?"

One man approached the prince, not daring to meet his intense gaze, "Tis only a game, my lord."

Loki stepped off his horse, helped the boy up and pointed to his face, "Does he look to be in a gaming mood? Did you not see, not hear his plea for you to stop?" The men gawked at the young prince until he ordered for them to apologize to the boy. As the boy gingerly stepped closer away from Loki, he saw from the corner of his eye one of the men charging towards Loki with a dagger from behind.

Turning abruptly he pushed Loki to the ground, when Loki looked up he watched in horror as the man swiftly pulled the blade from the boy's stomach. As the boy dropped to the ground his brown mushroom shaped hat fell from his head and revealed the dark chestnut curly tassels of hair. Before her body could meet the ground Loki caught her and shouldered her head. As the men scurried away he gently grazed her soft cheek with his knuckles, wondering what he should do.

His horse trotted over to him, gaining his attention by yelling at him. Standing up with the girl in his arms he climbed onto his horse, looking for her horse that did not flea too far. He ushered the horse closer and tied the reins to his horse.

Upon arriving at palace Loki ignored the eyes and questioning guards until he kicked open the healer's room.

"What in the world has possessed you, my lord?" Old man Hector asked with a hand over his chest, willing his heart to still.

Loki said nothing as he laid the frail girl on a cot, "She saved my life, now I wish for you to save hers."

Hector looked the wound over and ordered his assistant, Bartly, to hand him a pale of fresh water and cloth.

"The wound is deep, but it looks like it has avoided the important organs." Hector said more to himself than Loki, but glanced up at the prince's pale face. "My dear boy, if you don't sit down you will surely faint."

Bartly offered his lord a stool by the fire and as if all his strength left him, Loki plopped down on the wood stool and watched Hector clean, cauterize and mend the girl's wound.

Hector stood, placed his hands on his back, thrusting his hips into the air, popping his old spine, "Besides the slight fever the girl should live."

"Who shall live, where is my brother?" Thor demanded worriedly as he caught the last part of Hector's statement.

"I am fine, brother. Calm down." Loki said standing from his little stool.

Thor walked closer to his little brother, collapsed a hand on the side of his face and squeezed lightly, eyeing the obvious worry in Loki's eyes, "What has happened?"

Loki could not speak. He was still trying to recall the night's events. The only thing he could do was nudge his head towards the girl's cot. Thor instantly remembered the boy from the market, but did a double take when he caught the long, curly brown hair.

Thor stepped closer to the cot and towered over the girl, noting the striking resemblance she shared with the boy from the market place, "Is this…the boy from the market?"

Bartly looked up from the girl after damping her flesh with a cold rag, "This boy is definitely a young maiden, my lords."

Thor grew angry because of the trickery the girl played upon them and he turned to his brother, "I demand an explanation, Loki."

Loki glared at his brother, but softly smiled, "_She _saved my life and that is all you need to know."

When the girl woke, she was confused, in pain and freaked out when she noticed Loki sleeping in the corner. Bartly woke him after she begged him not to, afraid that Loki would cross with her. When the two were alone Loki only asked her her name.

The girl remembered the advice her father gave her years ago, about how to introduce herself to a man, especially if they were of nobility. She pushed some stray curls behind her ears, looked Loki in the eye and introduced herself, "I am Dorris, my lord."

Loki's smile was strangely warm to her, but before she could ask him if they were in the palace the old man walked in with Bartly on his heels. Hector warned her that the stitches might come loose and if she were to move without anyone's help he would personally cut her legs off. So not wanting to do anything of the sort Dorris remained in her bed for the next few days either staring at the window or getting irritated because of boredom. She met a few of the palace workers—Aggy an elderly woman who is in charge of everything, Bartly she already met and another girl, far younger than her.

Aggy has short, curly white hair, a heart shaped face and eyes that sparkled and crinkled when she smiled. Her sense of humor was sarcastic, short and extremely blunt. She also threatened to cut Dorris's hair off if she moved from the bed without Bartly's help, she wondered if Hector Aggy were an item.

One day, when boredom was tempting her to move, she managed to shift her sitting position slightly. When the pillow got stuck behind her shoulder she grumbled and slammed her head against the wall. Holding her stomach while sitting up, she reached behind, but stopped when a sharp pain shot through her spine. A low chuckle caught her attention and glancing towards the door she saw Loki leaning against the door frame, arms crossed on his chest and smug smirk gracing his face.

"If I recall, both Hector and Aggy threatened to cut your legs and hair off if you moved without help." Loki inched closer, eyeing Dorris's nervous reaction to his words. Dorris flinched when Loki brought his nimble fingers to her face, only to move a long strand of hair out of her face. "Is the pillow bothering you?"

Dorris nodded slightly, sweeping a hand underneath her bangs trying to hide the blush from Loki's emerald eyes. Grabbing the pillow he placed it in the small of her back, smiling meekly he turned to leave. Fearing of being alone because of what the boredom might cause Dorris called for Loki to stay, "Please stay…I um…"

Loki faced Dorris with his hands behind his back, his features softening when he realized how flustered she was. Obviously nervous about asking him to keep her company, he grabbed a chair and sat beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Loki asked placing his hands in his lap.

"I am feeling much better, the boredom I can do without." Dorris mimicked his actions, but fiddling with the bits of her nails. Silence filled the room when, tension building. Loki was about to ask if she wanted to share a meal with him, but she suddenly spoke. "I'm sorry."

The young prince broke out into a confused smile that brimmed from ear to ear and chuckled lowly, "why are you apologizing, you were the one that saved me."

Dorris shook her head vigorously, "I'm not apologizing for that my lord. I am apologizing for tricking you and your brother when we met briefly in the market."

Loki silenced her by placing a gentle hand upon her knee, "think nothing of it, Dorris….although I am curious. Why were you dressed as a man?"

Blush brightly lit her face, more so for the reason than anything else. She cleared her throat and let a deep sigh pass her lips, "Thinking back I can picture my mother reprimanding me for thinking of something so foolish." Loki caught the distant and painful expression in Dorris's dark orbs, "My father is the leader of our small village, so for me to act so un-lady like…in my mother's eyes is like breaking the law. My whole life I have never wanted to be kept by those standards, to be forced into a marriage, bearing children and living out the rest of my days cleaning, taking care of children is dreadfully boring."

Dorris chanced glancing at the prince who seemed extremely mesmerized by the story she was spinning, his dark green eyes seemed to be looking through her soul—analyzing her every word and taking them to heart. She continued, "I have found joy in riding, shooting a bow and sword fighting."

Hearing his voice so soft, quiet, but somehow commanding was somehow relaxing to her ears, "your father didn't disapprove of you learning the sword?"

"My father was the one who taught me…in secret of course. He would have died a warrior's death if my mother found us."

Hector entered the room both Loki and Dorris were hollering in a fit of laughter. At first he was a bit surprised, no one has ever seen Loki really smile, except maybe his brother, but to hear him laugh was something to behold. When the laughter subsided Dorris was holding her stomach with one hand and wiping away tears, Hector cleared his throat—catching their attention Loki stood and tried to abolish the wide smile and the flush of joy from his face.

"If you're not careful, lass, you could bust your seams." Hector warned tapping a wrinkled finger to her nose. "Let us take a gander and see if you're ready to leave this bed."

"Hector I was ready to leave this bed ages ago." Dorris grinned mischievously as her eyes smiled in Loki's direction. She fully lay on her bed and let Hector examined her stitches, confirming that the wound has healed. He looked around for Bartly and grumbled when he was nowhere to be found.

"My lord, I may need your hands." Hector commanded more than asked. Loki only obliged the old man by stepping closer, "I need the knife from my bag to cut loose these stitches." Loki turned and rummaged through his med kit. Handing the old man his tool Loki stepped back to allow space and a few minutes later Dorris sat up and flattened her night gown.

Hector walked to his bag putting his tool away and then twirled around to face the two, clapping his hands together, "my dear, as much as I have enjoyed attending to you I am happy to see you leave. You will be sore for the next few days, but that is normal."

Delighted to hear the news Dorris swung her legs over the bed and attacked Hector with a fierce hug. Hesitantly, he drew his arms around her and patted her gently on the back. He looked to his prince with bugged eyes and looked for some assistance.

The prince only smiled at the girl's forwardness and held out his hand, "Come Dorris a warm bath and fresh clothes await you."

Following Loki into a bed chamber with walls painted a warm red, gold emboss along the floor's edges, fireplace and bed posts. Deep chestnut wooded chairs and a table stood before the fireplace, with fire wood almost piling over in the crate. The bed sat in the middle of the room, with the same wood and embosses decorating it, the sheets and comforter was a dark green and pillows were mountainous.

"What in the name of Hel took you two so long?" Aggy asked, but kept on mumbling to herself, "Keeping an old lady waiting…I have more important things to do than bathing a drag queen!"

Loki held Aggy by her arms and flashed her a charming smile, "Lady Aggy we are terribly sorry for keeping you waiting. I trust no one else with this task, you know this."

Aggy slyly smiled and gently pinched Loki's cheek, "My dear prince, you have always had such a way with words." She peeked over at Dorris who stood by the door, "don't be nervous girl; you're not here to be tortured. Although after I am done with you, you might think it was."

The old lady winked up at Loki, who returned the gesture, turned to Dorris and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't fret you are in good hands, Aggy is the best there is."

Dorris stared at Loki with confusion, "I do not understand, my lord. What am I being prepared for?"

Loki dropped his gaze to the floor, something he rarely did, grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth. Dorris felt a thrill of excitement when Loki kept eye contact while kissing her knuckles. "I am escorting you to the dinner tonight that's being held in your honor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Fight Like a Woman**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also please review. **

Dorris sat in the tub rubbing the hand that Loki kissed, for an unexplained reason she didn't want to let go of that memory. The way he stared at her, confidently and what she thought looked like lust, but she wouldn't know. This is the longest she's ever been around a male, her brother and father not included.

"Dorris you are going to turn into a prune if you just keep sitting there." Aggy said holding a towel out for her. "Now hurry up and dry off so we can get you ready for tonight."

Reluctantly Dorris stood, let Aggy wrap the towel behind her and helped her out of the tub. "Um…Aggy...who exactly will be attending tonight's dinner?"

Aggy stepped behind Dorris and guided her to sit down on the stool in front of the vanity and began to brush out her long curls. "Oh just the usual suspects," Aggy paused to gauge Dorris's reaction in the mirror, " Prince Thor, Lady Sif, The Warriors Three, King Odin and Queen Frigga."

The color from Dorris's face washed away as she leaned forward, her stomach turning into knots and her head began to spin. Aggy grabbed hold of her shoulders and motioned for the young girl, Deloris, to come to her aid. "Deloris will you pour some wine for this girl and attend to her makeup?"

Deloris never spoke, she only nodded and did as she was told. After the wine Dorris had calmed a little, enough to make her stop squirming about in her chair and she watched quietly as Aggy and Deloris did her hair and makeup. Aggy spoke about the kingdom, the palace, how long she has been working for the palace. Somehow Aggy had managed to put Dorris's unruly, curly hair into a French braid bun with green flowers placed along the side. Deloris finished the makeup, but before Dorris could catch her reflection she was heaved off the stool and was standing behind a changer.

Aggy helped her into a green keyhole neck dress, fitted with a beaded waist and a knee high slit. Her shoes matched the color of her long dress, but were ballet flats and well hidden. Lastly, Aggy draped a light green tool shawl around her shoulders and whirled her out from the changer just as Loki was walking into the room.

Loki held his arms out with an astonishing smile, "Aggy, you and Deloris have truly outdone yourselves. Step closer Dorris, let me get a good look at you." When Dorris was in arms reach Loki grabbed her hand and twirled her around. "You are a vision, Dorris. I am honored to have you on my arm tonight."

Dorris didn't know how to respond without sounding embarrassed, she just simply bowed her head and thanked Loki for his compliments. She thanked Aggy and Deloris for their help as Loki guided her to the door. With an arm locked around Loki's left she kept her gaze to the floor, feeling out of place—Loki noticed this.

"Dorris hold your head up." He took his free hand and tilted her head up with his thumb and forefinger, "you are being honored for your bravery tonight, do not let them think otherwise, my dear. I shall be by your side until the very end. You won't have to speak unless you want to."

A sigh of relief escaped from her lips as she let the oxygen she held in your lungs out, "Thank goodness, I am sure I would sound like a fool in front of the King and your brother."

Loki chuckled and patted her hand that rested on his arm, "I assure you my dear, my brother is more interested in the feast that is being served than you saving my life."

The tone in his voice, the distant sadness and anger sent shivers down Dorris's spine. "I…I am very sorry to hear that, my Lord."

"Think nothing of it and please you may call me Loki." As his words slipped from his lips Dorris couldn't help the flush running to her cheeks, she thought it would be strange to call the second prince by his name, "Does this trouble you?"

"It's just a little bit…awkward to call you by name, my—Loki." His name rolled off her tongue before she could stop herself, Loki stopped their movements and turned to her.

Looking down at her with a small, kind smile and soft green eyes Loki caressed the side of her face and eyed her confused daze turn into content, "Say it again."

Dorris's face flushed even more, her eyes avoided Loki's gaze, "…Loki."

He leaned down, his nose grazing her cheek, his voice heavy and sweet in her ear, "look me in the eye and say it again."

Hesitantly Dorris looked up with a shy smile and cleared her throat. At first she said his name quietly, but when he mischievously smiled she said it a bit louder earning herself a deep chuckle from him. "Nothing has sounded more beautifully, my dear."

As Loki began to step away Dorris gently tugged on his arm and shyly chewed on her bottom lip, "What is it?" Loki asked almost laughing at her awkwardness.

"I was wondering, if it is not too much trouble, if you could call me by name." Dorris stole a glance of Loki smiling widely.

"I would be an honored, Dorris." Loki's eyes crinkled at Dorris's face brightening to the sound of her name. Standing taller Dorris wrapped her arm around Loki's and continued their walk to the dining hall. Where she was introduced to the King and Queen by Loki—Odin thanked her for saving his son's life and Frigga kissed her on the cheek.

At dinner she didn't have to talk as much as she thought. Loki had probably told them what transpired on that day and his friends and family didn't need to know anymore. Sif led their private conversation, while the boys chatted loudly, asking her about her family, the village she was from and what she was doing in the city. Dorris felt guilty, not for running away from home, but causing her parents grief, she didn't mean to stay from her home this long. She knew her mother would probably threaten her to chain her to her room if she didn't pick a suitor and get on with her adult life. And that frightened her even more.

After the dinner was over Loki took Dorris out into the garden, walking slowly on the path, Dorris's arm intertwined with his like before. She tried to enjoy the scenery and his company, but the fear of returning home kept him at a distant. Loki sensed this as he led her to a bench far away from prying eyes. Guiding her to sit beside him, he hesitantly placed a hand on her knee and thumbed the fabric. He tucked away stray curls behind her ear and intently watched her blank expression turn to worry and then fear.

Loki sighed and gently shook her knee, "Dorris…" When she didn't answer he shook her knee a bit rougher, getting her to turn to face him. His brow turned upward with worry when Dorris stared back at him teary eyed, he nervously laughed, "What's the matter?"

Her voice was a whisper, "I do not wish to go home."

He pursed his lips, "Dorris it is your home, you cannot run away from it." Loki knew why she didn't want to return to her village, he knew what awaited her there. "Are the men in your village really that terrible?"

"The suitors aren't just from my village. They are from all over the Asgard and some even from the other realms. That is not the issue at hand; I do not wish to marry…not now anyway…"

Loki mauled over her words, "You're gaining suitors from other realms?"

Dorris sighed, her shoulders going heavy. "Yes, there are three from Alfiem, one from Midguard and five from Asgard."

"I see…" Loki looked off into the distance with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Dorris eyed him with confusion and wondered what he was planning. Before she could ask Loki stood and stretched a hand out for her. "Come I wish to see you off to bed, you have an early rise in the morn."

She held her hand in mid-air, "What am I doing so early in the morning?" Loki grabbed her hand and hoisted her to her feet, placing a hand on her hip to hold her steady and then he practically dragged her back into the palace.

"You are returning home and you shall wait for my letter. Make no decisions in your husbandry, delay your mother for as long as possible."

"What are you scheming, Loki?" Dorris asked as he ushered them through the halls of the palace, towards her room. Stopping the door, Loki opened it enough for Dorris's small body to fit through. He gathered her hand in his and brought her close, their noses almost touching.

His voice was a whisper, but stern all the same, "Just do as I say and get some sleep. You will not see me for some time, but I promise you…you will see me soon." Loki kissed her on the cheek and pushed her into her room.

**Oh boy, what is Loki planning? Please review?**


End file.
